As Darkness Creeps In
by JediAnakinFrost
Summary: Takes place near the end of Rebel Dream, Tahiri's thoughts before the mission to coruscant. Very dark. Please Read and review. ****Chapter 2 Added****
1. Default Chapter

As Darkness Creeps In  
  
She lay there awake in her bunk as she did every night softly crying. She had stopped bunking with Jaina because of her goddess act. It was too bad really. They made the perfect pair. They could cry each other to sleep. Tahiri couldn't help but smile at the irony of that. Even with Anakin gone forever. She had to smile at it the sick twisted humour. Had she always been like this? Was this part of being raised by Tusken Raiders? Or was it something more evil.... Had the Von... No Yuuzhan Vong she reminded her self. Wait why the fuck did she care? Vong... Vong! Vong! Vong! VONG! There how do like that Nen Yim. Bitch? Did you make me like this? Make me find humour in death? You sick bitch. If I could hunt you down I would, maybe I will yet. I will rack your head up right beside your master's head... You two will make the perfect pair Nen Yim. I'll make sure you have the same surprised look on your face as Mezhan Kwaad did when I relieved her of her head back on Yavin 4.  
  
She couldn't help thinking about the satisfaction that would bring. To bad the Warrior who killed her boyfriend... Her beloved Anakin Solo was dead. If he wasn't she could stick his head right beside those two sithspawned shapers.  
  
No she thought. That would be too humane. I know I'll help him find his way into a vat of slow acting molecular acid. Watch him "embrace" his beloved pain. She only wished she could feel it through the force. To feel that he was getting all he deserved.  
  
Yes she thought to bad far too bad.... She caught her self there.  
  
Was this her?  
  
Did she cause herself to be like this?  
  
How close was she to the dark side?  
  
And did she even really care? Jaina seemed to do just fine with the dark side, Jaina came back just fine. Yea Tahiri thought I just go over to the dark side exact my revenge and be home by dinner.  
  
Give your head a shake girl! What are you saying? Just become a Sith for a day. It's you it's not the Vong. It's not the peace brigade. Or the war in general. It's not the loss of Anakin. Its you, all you no one else:  
  
There is no emotion,  
  
There is peace.  
  
There is no ignorance,  
  
There is Knowledge.  
  
There is no passion,  
  
There is serenity.  
  
There is no death,  
  
There is the force.  
  
She recited the Jedi code and thought it over.  
  
There is no emotion,  
  
There is peace.  
  
This is a bloody war, sorry no peace here. The Vong don't even have a word for it. And Thanks to Nen Yim she had a very fucking detailed understanding of there filthy language. And she used to like languages. To learn them, how many did she speak? 4 or 5? Let's see: Basic, Tusken, Shiirriwook, some Hutanese, and oh yah Yuuzhan Vong. What a joke!  
  
There is no ignorance,  
  
There is Knowledge.  
  
"Roger that Twin Son's lead, I copy loud and clear" I know exactly what I have to do!  
  
There is no passion,  
  
There is serenity.  
  
Well duh! The Vong made very sure her and Anakin didn't have time to get that far! Oh how she wished.... The Ache filled her very being. To be with Anakin.....To just have him hold her. Why?  
  
There is no death,  
  
There is the force.  
  
Soon would be her time. Very soon. And when it came she would meet it with a smile on her face. She would become one with the force – and one with Anakin Solo – her love and her life.  
  
The door to her quarters opened. She saw Jaina Standing there. Tahiri was snapped out of more thoughts. It was just easier to blame it all on the war. People have been blaming it all on war since a war contained to one planet was a big thing.  
  
"Can I come in Tahiri?" Jaina asked almost too quietly to hear.  
  
"Sure, there still your quarters to. When ever you want to stop being a goddess and join us 'commoners' again"  
  
"When did you start.....? Never mind….." Jaina said, "I know that's why I came."  
  
"Oh..." Tahiri wasn't sure what to say, what did she "know"? "Have you stopped avoiding your mother and talked to her?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke with my mother" Jaina sighed "We even hugged"  
  
"Good, don't lose the ones that are still alive Jaina. It will be far worse when they die. Closing you self of to everyone doesn't work. You tried that already, remember?"  
  
"Tahiri Veila" Jaina said, "You're a fine one to talk"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yah you haven't been civil to one person since you got here" Jaina snapped, "Besides I didn't come here to argue about that"  
  
"Could have fooled me." She glared at Jaina, "If not that, to what do I owe the honour of your goddessly visit?"  
  
Jaina glared back but didn't respond. Though Tahiri felt she wanted to. Jaina was a very hot headed person. But being an X-wing pilot does tend to inflate ones ego...  
  
"Watch it Jaina this is a small room and your head is getting to big for the walls." She smiled seeing the conflict behind the Jaina's eyes. This was fun. "What? No answer?"  
  
"Come on Jaina you know you want to" Wait she thought maybe she is actually here for a reason... Damn! Don't I have better control then that? That was a simple question. No, she didn't. I'm losing it. "Jaina I'm....."  
  
"This is why I'm here Tahiri" Jaina yelled, "The dark side is not just something that you use and just throw away when you're done with it!"  
  
"You seemed to do just fine." This was becoming a bore. Leave it to Jaina to bring the serious stuff in and then stick it in her face.  
  
"You think it was easy don't you" Jaina whispered, "Tahiri I still fight it everyday. It's right there begging me to use it. And Tahiri listen very carefully to me I don't think I'm going to win. Do you want to be like me or to you want to be like Palpatine because pretty soon you won't be able to tell the difference."  
  
She stormed out of the room. Tahiri reached out with the force and slammed the door shut. That's better, poor Jaina forgot to slam it. What did Jaina know anyway? Her boyfriend is still alive. Jag Fel was just down that hall. That's probably where Jaina went. Off to fuck Jag before a long day of doing Goddess like things. The bitch! Who did she think she was?  
  
Yes it was far easier to blame everyone else. That way she didn't get hurt, though she didn't know whether she could hurt anymore than she already did.  
  
But she wouldn't have to worry about Jaina much longer in a couple of hours she would be headed towards Coruscant. To exact her revenge. Tahiri smiled bitter-sweet revenge. She doubted very much she would live through this mission. But Tahiri didn't care. She would take as many of those filthy creatures with her as she could. That would be her final mark, what she would leave behind for the galaxy.  
  
A few less Yuuzhan Vong..... 


	2. Realisation

Chapter 2 - Realisation  
  
Tahiri gasped, but it couldn't be. Anakin was dead. She saw his body; she knelt over it for days while they were flying away from the Vong world ship after there successful but very costly mission to destroy the Voxin queen. It was Anakin's mission….  
  
No! She saw his body cremated – in keeping with Jedi tradition… Anakin was dead!  
  
But if he was dead… If he was one with the force now… After all these months did he haunt her dreams?  
  
((((((  
  
Tahiri woke up screaming. She was soaked in sweat. But she wasn't alone, Jaina was there hugging her. Why after what she said to her. Did Jaina really care that much.  
  
No Jaina didn't give a mynoks ass, why should she? "Done fucking Jag?"  
  
"Tahiri…" Jaina said, but so much more was said in the force.  
  
Tahiri had really fucked up royally, "Jaina, I'm so sorry."  
  
She collapsesed into Jaina's arms and cried, "I'm so sorry I was just so angry, I didn't know…."  
  
"It's ok Tahiri" Jaina cooed, "I understand. That wasn't you talking, it was the dark side."  
  
Tahiri just continued to cry.  
  
"You had another dream about Anakin" It was more of a statement, then a question.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Jaina got up and stood Tahiri up with her. "You got a long road ahead kid"  
  
"Don't call me a kid, I've killed more Vong face to face then you have!"  
  
Oops Jaina thought now I've got her pissed again, "My mistake, 'young lady'"  
  
Tahiri almost smiled, "That's better. Master Skywalker is planning on knighting my after this mission. I guess I've finally earned it."  
  
"Tahiri, compared to when I became a Jedi Knight, you've earned it three times over." Jaina wasn't sure if Tahiri heard it all… By the time she had finished taking, Tahiri was asleep.  
  
Using the force Jaina gentially laid Tahiri down on her sleeping pallet. Tahiri still blazed with anger, fear, sadness, and something else…. Jaina had trouble placing it…. Oh acceptance, but had Tahiri moved on? Jaina probed a little deeper. Oh sithspit, she wasn't…. Was she? Fuck! Tahiri wasn't planning on returning from this mission. What did she hope to accomplish on Coruscant, but getting herself….  
  
The realisation hit Jaina like a repulser blast.  
  
Tahiri was going to Coruscant to die. She believed her time was up.  
  
And worse Jaina couldn't stop her.  
  
Jaina flew into combat knowing full well the numbers would catch up to her sooner or later.  
  
Jaina did not stop flying and vaping 'skips, and Tahiri did not stop fighting and killing Vong. They didn't stop because they knew the numbers would catch up.  
  
They continued because they knew the numbers would catch up. Sooner rather than later. 


End file.
